Enterprise Java™ Beans are reusable software components written in the Java™ programming language. An Enterprise Java™ Bean (EJB) is typically declared in a number of separate source files which define various aspects of the EJB, such as its class, interfaces and deployment behavior. Each time a modification is made to one EJB source file, the other associated EJB source files must also be modified accordingly. This activity is cumbersome and error prone, since the changes must be manually propagated to different files. What is needed is a way to generate source files for EJB's with minimal editing and duplication of information.